El renacer
by LestatInTheShadows
Summary: La vida de Hanami, un joven medio demonio que vive en paz con sus padres (Inuyasha y Kagome) y su hermana cambiará para siempre cuando este a punto de perder una de las cosas que más quiere en su vida. El mal renace, el bien también. Ahora son nuevos tiempos donde las batallas, el amor y las aventuras toman nueva forma.


** Antes que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic  
**** Aun hay cosas que no entiendo y voy a ir sabiendo con el tiempo  
**** Espero que disfruten este primer capitulo y gracias por leer :)**

El Renacer  
Capitulo 1

Bajé la mirada y contemplé mis dedos cubiertos de un espesa sangre bordó, frente a mi yacía el cuerpo sin vida y desmembrado de lo que hace apenas un suspiro era un enorme demonio ciclope de casi tres metros de altura. Más allá de la pintoresca escena, Asumi e Hikari intentaban recobrar un poco de aire luego de la feroz contienda. Busque de inmediato con la mirada a mi hermana Kohana que salía temblorosa de la maleza acompañada de Jin, lance un largo y sostenido suspiro de alivio al ver que estaban todos bien. ¿Cómo terminamos todos nosotros en esta peligrosa situación? Bueno, todo esto comenzó hace apenas unos días atrás…

Mi nombre es Hanami, tengo 16 años, soy un medio demonio al igual que mi padre, Inuyasha, el mitad demonio más poderoso del mundo… o bueno, al menos así siempre se autodefine. Mi madre es Kagome Higurashi, una hermosa humana que a pesar de sus 37 años aun conservaba el mismo rostro juvenil que tenía al conocer a mi padre, y no solo eran cumplidos que el le solía decir, yo mismo lo constataba cada vez que veía esos extraños papeles con imágenes que mi madre había sacado con un artefacto traído de su tiempo. También tengo una hermana menor, Kohana, quien es dos años más pequeña que yo, aunque muchas veces parece no serlo. Kohana tiene un cabello largo y sedoso del mismo color plateado de mi padre, aunque su rostro era idéntico al de mi madre, muy por el contrario mi abundante cabellera negra y desprolija se parecía al de mi padre, pero de un color negro carbón heredado claramente de mi madre, aunque de mi flequillo escapaba un mechón de cabello tan blanco como el de mi progenitor. Según dicen mi rostro se asemeja al de mi padre, pero al enojarme o ponerme serio comentan que mi mirada se transformaba en la de mi tío Sesshomaru. Aunque afortunadamente ninguno de los dos habíamos heredado esas extrañas orejas de perro.

Siempre suelo vestir con túnica roja como la que llevaba mi padre, es más, era del mismo resistente material el cual podía soportar diversos tipos de daños sin siquiera romperse, agujerearse o estirarse, aunque claro, mis prendas tenían un diseño más moderno que las que viste el.

Todos vivíamos juntos en una pequeña aldea donde la anciana Kaede oficiaba de líder. A pesar de su edad, Kaede tenía un poder de mando superior a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido jamás, después de mi madre era la única persona capas de hacer callar a mi padre sin esfuerzo alguno. Aledaño a nuestro hogar vivían Sango y Miroku, dos buenos amigos de mis padres y parte de nuestra familia. Sus hijas gemelas Hikari y Asumi eran dos jóvenes muy bellas de rostros ovalados, de cuerpos delgados y estilizados y una cabellera color cobrizo, ambas excelsas exterminadoras, posiblemente las dos mejores de toda la región. El ultimo miembro su familia era Jin, un joven practicante de exterminador que aun no terminaba de aprender a controlar el Hiraikotsu que Sango le había heredado. Jin era de contextura pequeña para su edad, era 2 años mayor que yo pero aun así era algunos centímetros más bajo, su cabeza siempre permanecía con el cabello bastante corto con algunos picos que sobresalían. El era callado, muchas veces tímido y retraído en algunas cosas… muy diferente a Miroku, pero aun así siempre compañero y leal, por eso con los años nos convertimos en los mejor amigos.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, mi padre y yo salimos de cacería a los alrededores de la aldea, era una rutina común, nuestra misión era conseguir una presa lo suficientemente buena para que nos diera sustento para el resto de la semana.  
— Si sigues a ese ritmo llegaremos al anochecer y tu madre se molestará con nosotros ¿No puedes ser más rápido? –Dijo mi padre. No era un reproche, solo fanfarroneaba-  
— Discúlpame por no ser tan veloz como tu –Comente con clara ironía mientras intentaba seguirle pisada, a decir verdad el era mucho más veloz que yo, sus piernas parecían apenas rozar el suelo mientras sus ropas de color rojo sangre ondulaban con el viento al igual que su gran melena cana-  
— ¿Lo percibes? –Dijo levanto su nariz en alto mientras hacia cortos movimientos con ella, olfateando algún rastro de la presa.  
Imite el movimiento con mi nariz, cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme— Se trata… de un ¿Jabalí? –Pregunte.  
— ¡Si! ¡Y es uno grande! –Sonrió mostrando cada uno de sus dientes, definitivamente estaba hambriento- Esta por allí ¡vamos! –Señalo con su mano la dirección de donde provenía ese efluvio y sin más se alejo dando grandes saltos por las copas de los árboles.  
— ¡PADRÉ ESPERA! –Grite sin éxito- Maldición, otra vez me dejo atrás –dije para mi mismo y salí disparado siguiendo su rastro.

Llegue a donde el efluvio se desvanecía, era la orilla es un río cristalino en el cual las mujeres normalmente iban a lavar las prendas de la familia o simplemente a bañarse  
— ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR! -Era la voz de una mujer, de una joven. Busque sin perder tiempo de donde venían aquellos gritos de ayuda y al fin la vi. Una muchacha que no pasaba los 12 años de edad era perseguida por un fiero jabalí, era enorme, incluso más enorme que la muchacha y estaba intentando atacarla. El agresivo animal se acerco a una distancia peligrosa de la muchacha, el ataque era inminente –¡Cuidado!- fue lo único que tuve tiempo de decir, me encontraba demasiado lejos de la escena para poder ser útil, pero justo en el momento que el animal estaba por hincar su comillo en la espalda de la chica, la joven se desvaneció de repente, el animal quedo casi tan perplejo como yo.  
— Es todo tuyo Hanami, hazlo rápido así podemos volver con Kagome lo más pronto posible –Dijo mi padre que se encontraba a mi lado, no lo había visto llegar y para mi sorpresa cargaba en sus brazos a la joven que permanecía inconciente del susto.  
— Así que fuiste tu, de verdad eras muy veloz –Dije con sorpresa, pero no era el momento para halagos, el feroz animal ahora envestía hacia mi, pude ver como sus ojos desencajados solo querían hacerme daño.- Te enseñare a meterte con alguien de tu tamaño… ¡GARRAS DE ACERO! –Grite mientras lanzaba un manotazo con mis garras afiladas al animal, pero no había funcionado, solo había abanicado el aire- ¡¿Maldición porque no funciono?! -Pregunte exasperado, pero no daría tiempo a que mi padre responda, el jabalí golpeo mi pecho con su cabeza lanzándome varios metros de donde me encontraba, di contra un árbol haciendo volar miles de astillas por todo el lugar.  
— ¡GAAARRAS DE ACERO! –Grito mi padre mientras intentaba reincorporarme. Al levantar la vista pude ver al animal sin vida allí donde antes me había atacado- Hanami ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herido? – Pregunto mi padre al acercarse hasta donde yo me encontraba-  
— No, no te preocupes, no fue nada, solo fue un descuido mió… fallé, como siempre –No pude comprender como el ataque especial que mi padre me había enseñado no había dado ningún resultado, en otras ocasiones pude ver como final hileras de luz plateada salían de mis garras como navajas y rebanaban todo a su paso, claro… lo había practicado con manzanas y cosas pequeñas, pero nunca en una cacería.  
— No tienes que apenarte por fallar en un intento, tienes que apenarte si no lo intentas –Comento con una medía sonrisa en su rostro que irradiaba calidez- Tu no te das una idea lo mucho que me costo aprender todas las maniobras de colmillo de acero –Giró los ojos como recordando aquello y volviéndose a frustrar solo con el recuerdo- No esperes poder controlar ese ataque a la perfección a tu edad.  
— Gracias padre –Dije lanzando una sonrisa- Te prometo que practicaré más para poder ser tan bueno como tú.  
— Lo conseguirás más pronto de lo que te lo imaginas, aunque por ahora es mejor que el señor "Quiero ser más fuerte que mi padre" Tome a nuestra presa y la lleve a casa, yo dejaré a esta niña en la aldea de aquí cerca, debe vivir en ese lugar.  
— Claro, ahora mismo lo haré –Respondí y sin esperar más tome al jabalí con una soga y lo cargue a mis espaldas y regrese a la aldea.

La noche había cubierto con su oscuro manto estrellado todo el cielo. Los últimos aldeanos llegaban descansar y comer luego de un tortuoso día trabajando la tierra para los cultivos. Una noche más, una noche tranquila y apacible en la aldea.

Mi madre y Kohana quienes habían preparado la cena para la familia se disponían a servir los alimentos, mi madre era la mejor cocinera del mundo, o al menos para mi lo era, siempre conseguía nuevas especias que resaltaban aun más las cosas que cazábamos con mi padre. Por otro lado Kohana… bueno, la cocina no era su fuerte pero se esmeraba mucho en aprender.  
— Mamá eso huele realmente bueno –Dije mientras me relamía con ansiedad, estaba muy hambriento y mi estomago no lo disimulaba dejando escapar uno que otro gruñido.  
— Gracias mi pequeño, ya sirvo para que comencemos a comer –Respondió con ternura ella, ignorando por completo mi rostro que expresaba el fastidio por el "Pequeño" No faltaba ocasión donde le mencionará que ya no era un niño chiquito. — Inuyasha, hoy llego un visitante de una de las ciudades del norte al templo, nos contó que últimamente se están viendo muchos demonios por la zona… -Dijo mi madre mientra colocaba los platos sobre la mesa de madera.  
— ¿Qué hay con eso? Más trabajo para Hikari y Asumi, ellas últimamente decían que el trabajo había disminuido un poco, esa noticia las pondrá feliz –Respondió de manera despreocupada restándole importancia a lo que acaba de escuchar.  
— No entiendes, el me dijo que nunca había tantos… que le recordaba a las épocas de… ya sabes –El rostro de mi madre cambió de repente, su entrecejo se frunció y la preocupación se divisaba en cada comisura de su boca.  
Mi padre permanecía con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, su típica postura de "No estoy participando de la conversación pero mis orejas perrunas se mueven con cada palabra" — Kagome sabes tan bien como yo que Naraku lleva casi dos décadas fuera del mundo de los vivos, además la perla de Shikon dejo de existir, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.  
— Si, creo que tienes razón, me estoy preocupando por cosas sin sentido –Ella sonrió-  
La cena transcurrió en completa armonía, yo les relate la aventura que habíamos vivido hoy durante la caza y me vano intento por usar las garras de acero. Luego Kohana nos contó como nuestra madre y la anciana Kaede le habían enseñado a hacer efectivo bálsamo para las quemaduras graves. Nuestra vida era sencilla, pero llena de felicidad.

Ya en la sobremesa mi madre comenzó a contarnos cosas de su mundo, aquel lugar donde se llegaba por el poso de los huesos y al cual no había podido volver. Un lugar muy avanzado al nuestro donde cada detalle sus historias nos dejaban perplejos, desde cosas llamada televisores que servían como espejos con vida donde ellos pasaban horas mirando a gente desconocida hacer cosas que realmente no sucedían— Porque no les cuenta de la maldita carroza de acero, puff esa si era una monstruosidad de su mundo –Interrumpió mi padre, pero con una mirada asesina de mi madre no volvió intervenir.  
— ¿Mamá como es la abuela? –Pregunto Kohana con su rostro lleno de intriga.  
— Mi madre es una mujer hermosa, muy buena y sobre todo comprensiva, nunca puso su felicidad por sobre la mía, por eso estoy aquí hoy, con el hombre que amo y la familia que soñé.  
Pude ver como mi padre sonreí de lado al escuchar lo del hombre que amo, pero luego repare en que los ojos de mi madre se ponían vidriosos, como esforzándose que las lágrimas no escaparan así que inmediatamente intente que ella dejará de hablar. —Y tu papá ¿como era nuestra abuela? –Pregunte  
El pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta ya que en otrora oportunidad había intentado esquivar el tema, pero fue la única pregunta que se me había ocurrido para salir del paso y el así lo entendió- No hay mucho que explicar, mi madre era una humana que se enamoro de un demonio guerrero, del más fuerte de todos los tiempo, y que tuvo que cargar con el peso de su legado en su vientre, aun así ella fue mi única amiga durante muchos años, una mujer con todas las cualidades que cualquier persona pudiera soñar. Ya pasaron tantas décadas desde su desaparición que ya perdí la cuenta.  
Tanto yo, como mi madre y mi hermana nos quedamos tiesos sin mover un solo músculo, el no solía contar esas cosas y nos tomo a todos por sorpresa. El ambiente se puso silencioso, no volaba ni una mosca.  
— Chicos porque no salen a caminar un rato para que no les haga mal el alimento –Dijo mi madre en una invitación oculta a que les dejáramos un poco privacidad.  
— No hay problema, vamos Kohana, capas Jin también este dando una vuelta por la aldea –Kohana y yo nos pusimos de pie sin decir más nada y salimos de allí.

El silencio parecía haberse apoderado de nosotros, ya que durante la caminata ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca para esbozar palabra alguna. Llegamos hasta el final de la aldea y nos fuimos a nuestro sitio favorito, un gran árbol que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo donde siempre solíamos jugar de pequeños y que según contaba mi madre era el lugar donde ella y mi padre se vieron por primera vez.  
— Estuve…. Estuve pensando en los que nos contó Papá –Kohana rompió el silencio, el tono de su voz era sueva, pero cargado de angustia. La miré por unos instantes y pude notar el parecido con nuestra madre, más ahora que llevaba las ropas de sacerdotisa que contrastaba con su cano cabello.  
— Si, debe ser muy doloroso para el no volver a la abuela por tantos años –Le respondí mientras me sentaba en una de las enormes raíces del árbol.  
Kohana negó con la cabeza de forma pausada —No me refería a eso Hanami, pensé sobre el dolor de Papá y sobre que nosotros alguna vez lo tendremos que sentir y pasar por ellos, nuestra madre es mortal, nosotros medio demonios… es inevitable que la vida de los mortales al lado de la nuestra es solo un suspiro.  
Sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho, nunca me había puesto a analizar eso desde mi perspectiva. Un vació demoledor crecía segundo a segundo en mi pecho, era muy intento, casi tanto como si fuera dolor físico, pero no se trataba de eso, era la repentina angustia que se había apoderado de mi. Del rostro de Kohana se deslizo una brillante lágrima que a la luz de la luna parecía hecha de cristal —¡NO! No… eso no pasará, yo jamás permitiré que nuestra madre se vaya de nuestro lado, siempre estaremos los 4 juntos ¿Entiendes? –Me puse de pié presuroso y tome a mis hermana entre mis brazos fundiéndonos en un fuerte abrazo. — Es una promesa… -Agregué.  
— ¡HANAMIII! ¡KOHANAAAA! Los estuve… buscando… p.. Por todos lados, sabía que iban a estar aquí –Jin había llegando gritando, apenas con algo de aire en sus pulmones. Llevo sus manos a las rodillas para intentar recomponerse.  
— Jin ¿Que sucede? Paso algo –pregunte-  
— La aldea, esta siendo atacada por cientos de demonios, mis hermanas, mis padres y los de ustedes están combatiendo, pero son demasiado, tenemos que ayudarlos -Dijo con rapidez, casi pisando una palabra con otra y volvió a salir corriendo en dirección a la aldea.  
—Kohana vamos, no te despegues de mi ¿Has entendido? Puede ser peligroso –Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos salimos disparados a la aldea, en el cielo que antes era estrellado volaban cientos de demonios de todas las formas imaginables, muchos en formas de serpientes, otros como demonios halados, pero todo iban a la misma dirección, nuestro hogar.  
Corrimos tan rápido como nuestras piernas pudieran o incluso más, ya habíamos dejado muy atrás a Jin sin darnos cuenta, ya que su velocidad como humano no era comparable a la nuestra. Cada vez los demonios se acercaban más y más, solo estaban a unos cuantos metros del suelo, muchos de ellos se salían de la línea de ataque que habían formado para escaparse a destruir una casa o un granero. — No les perdonaré esto –Mis garras estaban afiladas, mi sangre ardía con intensidad mientras recorría mis venas que estaban tensas como sogas de metal. Pero de la nada, tres rayos de luz blanca salieron de la aldea disparadas al cielo "VIENTO CORTANTE" Fueron las palabras que se escucharon sonantemente en todo el lugar, era la voz de mi padre y donde antes había un ejercito de demonios solo se encontraba nuevamente el despejado manto de estrellas cubriendo el cielo. — ¡Eso fue espectacular Papá! ¿Se encuentran bien? –Le pregunte a mi padre al incorporarme en la escena junto a Kohana y Jin.  
— Si, solo fueron demonios menores, nada que el viento cortante no pueda solucionar, de verdad extrañaba esto –Comento mientras su colmillo de acero volvía al estado normal.  
— Parece que esos fueron todos Inuyasha, como lamento no tener mi agujero negro en estas situaciones –Se lamento Miroku que también se sumaba a la escena acompañado de Sango y las gemelas, los tres se reunieron con Jin y todo fue tranquilidad al ver que todos estaban sanos y salvos.  
— Ningún aldeano fue herido de gravedad, solo algunos cortes y cosas menores –La inconfundible voz de mi madre salió desde la penumbra acompañada de unos niños, y algunos ancianos a los que estaba protegiendo con su arco y flecha sagrados.  
Un zumbido intenso cruzo velozmente delante todos nosotros, ninguno de los presentes pudo percibir de que se trataba, si era algún otro demonio o solo un insecto grande. Giré mi cabeza y el rostro de Kohana desencajado, llevándose las manos a la boca y abriendo sendos ojos como platos, luego de eso un grito ahogado salio de su garganta. —¡MAMAAAAAA! –Todos giramos a ver a mi madre y lo que vi en ese momento se transformaría en la peor imagen que vería en mi vida. Mi madre permanecía de pie, su boca se movía levemente sin dejar escapar sonido alguno, de la comisura de unos de sus labios un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a bajarle hasta el mentón. Sus brazos sin fuera se movieron llevando las manos al pecho donde ahora se encontraba un insecto amarillo y negro en forma de abeja clavado en la zona de su corazón.  
—¡GARRAS DE FUEGO! –El ataque de mi padre dio de lleno en aquel insecto destrozándolo por completo— KAGOME, MI AMOR, POR FAVOR RESISTE, POR FAVOR! –Tomó a mi madre en brazos y salio corriendo al templo- ¿DONDE ESTA LA ANCIANA KAEDE? ¡KAGOME ESTA GRAVE! KAEDEEE –La desesperación se apoderó de mi padre y de todos nosotros, la respiración de mi madre cada vez era más dificultosa.  
— Aquí estoy, ¿Que suce…. –La anciana Kaede no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, solo se llevo las manos a la boca como hace unos instantes lo había hecho Kohana- ¡Kagome! Por Dios, recuéstala Inuyasha, no hay tiempo que perder –La anciana busco en un bolso pequeños tarros especiales con diversos medicamento- ¿Qué fue lo que la dejo así? –Pregunto la anciana-  
— No sé, parecía uno de los insectos de Naraku, pero eso no importa ahora, solo cura a Kagome por favor! –Dijo mi padre en tono suplicante, sus ojos se plagaron de lágrimas mientras sostenía la mano de mi madre. Kohana y yo solo observamos todo como estatuas, aun no caíamos en lo que estaba sucediendo.  
— ¡No puede ser! ¿Los insectos de Naraku has dicho? –Kaede negó con la cabeza- Si el veneno de ese insecto llego hasta su corazón… no hay remedio en el mundo que pueda contra eso.  
—¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS ANCIANA, KAGOME ESTARÁ BIEN, SOLO CURALA COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES, MIROKU JAMÁS SUFRIO MÁS QUE UN ENVENENAMIENTO CON ESOS INSECTOS! –Contesto mi padre sin dejar de gritar en un solo momento-  
— La especialidad de esos insectos es atacar a su victima en esa zona y luego morir, solo quieren acabar con ella, y cuando el aguijón roza el corazón no hay remedio que pueda curarla –La anciana buscaba a toda prisa los distintos tipos de antídotos que tenía y los untaba en el pecho donde estaba la latente herida de mi madre- Solo puedo mantenerla estable y no dejar que recaiga, puedo hacerlo durante semanas, días o tal vez solo horas, pero no puedo curarla… lo siento Inuyasha.  
El corazón de todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí dio un vuelco completo, pude sentir el frió recorriendo mi cuerpo tembloroso. Kohana sentada en el suelo envolvía sus piernas con los brazos escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas — Si Mamá fuese un demonio se encontraría bien –Dijo Kohana en un hilo de voz, no pretendía que nadie la escuchara, solo lo pensó en voz alta.  
— ¡Eso es! ¿Hay alguna forma en que Kagome se transforme en un demonio? –Pregunto Miroku para la sorpresa de todos, mi padre lo miro de reojo, pero volvió a poner la atención en mi madre.  
— No que yo sepa, bueno hay un rumor… el del demonio más viejo del mundo, aquél poderoso demonio ermitaño que vive en las montañas del norte, tiene más de 3000 años de vida y dicen que en alguna ocasión fue un ser humano común y corriente como tu y yo –Dijo Kaede.  
— ¿Entonces si consigo encuentro a ese demonio hay chances que Kagome se salve? –Pregunto mi padre con énfasis y se puso de pié-  
— Inuyasha, es solo un rumor, además no sabemos si ese demonio sigue vivo, hace décadas no se supo más nada de el –Advirtió Kaede mientras seguía untando los medicamentos.  
— Iré, mientras sea quede un efímera esperanza la utilizaré –Cuando mi padre se dispuso a salir del templo una débil voz lo detuvo en seco.  
— Inu…yasha... quédate…conmigo… -Era mi madre, con apenas fuerzas para formar palabras, abrió los ojos en apenas unas ranuras, lo suficiente para divisar a su amado, luego los volvió a cerrar, su agotamiento era evidente. Mi padre volvió con paso veloz y tomó nuevamente la mano de ella con firmeza- Te amo, nunca te dejaré sola, te prometo que estarás bien.  
— Si no quieres precipitar la muerte de Kagome será mejor que no te alejes de ella, no esta en condiciones de despertar un instante y no verte, será mejor que vaya yo…  
— No, iremos nosotros, Sango y yo, buscaremos a ese demonio y trataremos de reunir la información que haga falta para salvar a Kagome –Dijo Miroku mientras Sango asentía a su lado.  
— ¡NO! –Interrumpí- Los demonios siguen apareciendo y solo ustedes pueden cuidar de la aldea, mi padre no podrá el solo mientras cuida de mi madre… Además es mi madre, yo me encargaré de todo.  
— Yo iré con el –Dijo Kohana.  
— Nosotras también te acompañaremos –Agrego Asumi, mientras Hikari ponía una mano sobre mi hombro- Somos las mejores exterminadoras del mundo, con nosotras no correrán peligro.  
—Yo.. Yo iré con ustedes –Dijo Jin tímidamente- Nunca dejaría a mis amigos en una situación como esta.  
Volví mi mirada a donde se encontraba mi padre observando toda la escena, mis ojos buscaron a los de el, y cuando al fin se encontraron luego de unos segundos de perpetuo silencio, el asintió — Confió en ti hijo, se que darías tu vida para salvar a tu madre, solo ten cuidado y date prisa, por favor –Dijo sin más, para luego abrazarme con fuerza- Cuida de tu hermana –Me dijo al oído para que solo yo pueda escuchar- Si la dejo ir contigo es solo porque si se queda viendo el estado en que esta tu madre… se pondrá peor.  
— Descuida padre, cuidaré de ella –Dije con firmeza.- Vámonos… -Hice una señal con la cabeza a mi hermana y mis tres amigos- no hay tiempo que perder.

La aldea cada vez se hacia más pequeña a nuestras espaldas, corríamos a toda prisa en dirección al norte donde vivía aquel ser que sería capas de salvarle la vida a mi madre. No sabíamos donde quedaban aquellas montañas, ni siquiera que tan cerca o lejos podía ser. Podría ser tan lejos que nos tomaría meses llegar, o tan cerca que antes del amanecer ya lo habríamos encontrado, pero la verdad era que no sabíamos nada.  
— Vayamos por el camino del bosque, es todo trecho hasta el siguiente pueblo –Recomendó Asumi.  
— ¿A dónde creen que van pequeños insectos? -Una voz gruesa y gutural nos interrumpió de repente- Este bosque desde esta noche es mío y por solo pensar entrar en el, merecen que me los coma –Los 5 buscamos con desesperados de donde provenía esa voz, pero para nuestra desgracia estaba frente a nuestros ojos, lo que parecía ser un enorme árbol más era un gigantesco demonio ciclope. Su piel era áspera y rasposa como la corteza de un árbol, medía unos tres metros de altura y llevaba un gran mazo de madera que lo movía a ritmo con su único y gigantesco ojo amarillento— Capas me coma solo a los muchachos, y haga esposa a estas tres linduras –El asqueroso ser río con fuerza para luego lanzar un golpe a donde yo me encontraba, solo por poco centímetros pude evadirlo-  
—Jin, toma a Kohana y pónganse a salvo, este demonio no es como cualquier otro –Ordené. Jin tomo a Kohana de los hombros y se alejaron de la escena.  
— Esto es trabajo para nosotras ¿Verdad Asumi? -Dijo Hikari-  
— Así es hermana –Le respondió Asumi y entre las dos atacaron al ciclope. El demonio contraataco con su mazo dando un fuerte golpe a ambas muchachas al mismo tiempo.  
— Ajajá ¿Son exterminadoras? No me hagan reír, acaso creen que pueden acabar conmigo como si se tratará de un araña gigante o una lagartija –El gigantesco demonio comenzó a revolear su mazo de forma aleatoria, solo lo giraba destrozando árboles que se partían a la mitad, solo nos estaba intimidando… o más bien jugando con nosotros-  
Asumi e Hikari se recompusieron de inmediato y volvieron a atacar, esta vez con fuertes cadenas, las mismas que les había enseñado a usar su tío Kohaku. Cada una sujeto un brazo del demonio el cual no parecía estar muy ejerciendo resistencia alguna— ¿Te Rindes? –Pregunto Hikari- Si es así te dejaremos en paz, solo queremos pasar tranquilos.  
— Los humanos son unos idiotas, no comprenden la fuerza nuestra raza ¿Creen que con apenas unas cadenas podrán detenerme? Las mataré aquí mismo… y luego serán mí… ¡CENAAA! –El demonio tiro de las cadenas atrapando con ellas a las gemelas, las estaba ahogando con su propias armas- Adiós niñitas…  
— Mi madre esta muriendo poco a poco, le prometí a mi padre que triunfaría en esta misión, ni tu, ni ningún demonio del mundo podrán detenerme… y mucho menos, dañar a mis amigos –Mis ojos se clavaron en el ciclope, puede ver su mirada del terror al verme, seguramente era ese estado donde mi mirada se trasformaban en los de un cazador despiadado, aquellos ojos que siempre dijeron que se asemejaban a los de mi tío, esos ojos que una vez que observa a su presa… no la deja escapar- Muerte infeliz… ¡GARRAS DE ACERO! –De mis manos salieron disparadas varias ráfagas de luz en forma de cuchillas, todas ellas dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de aquella bestia, pero aun no podía quedarme satisfecho con eso, me abalancé sobre el, y con un fuerte garrazo dividí su cuerpo en dos...

Aquí fue el punto donde comencé a narrar esta historia, no se que vendrá más allá de esta noche, ni por la mañana, solo sé que este es solo el primer paso...


End file.
